Birm123
"You'll be like that guy from the play by wassisname Shaking Sphere or something You'll be Romeo and Romeo's girlfriend"'''' ~Timpookie General Birm123 is known procrastinator and sometime roleplayer on the ROBLOX roleplaying forums, as well as occasionally messing about on ATR and OT. His standards for a roleplay are high, too high for his own good, even though he himself can't meet the standard he has set for roleplay. Birm123 joined ROBLOX in October 2012, and joined the community in early 2014, likely January. Birm123 is one of the younger roleplayers, having only turned twelve in November. He greatly dislikes anyone who uses insult younger players with remarks about their age, even though ROBLOX is supposed to have more young teens and preteens playing the game. It is commonly thought that Birm is obsessed with grapes due to his self proclaimed title the "Grape King", though the truth is grapes are only a snack he takes rarely, and his title is simply the fact that the best grapes are purple, and he wanted to have a purple skin color. It is known that Birm often enjoys going to Plug.Dj and trolling, though rarely on the forums. Birm's skills in writing, while not the best, have improved greatly in the year he has been on the forums, and recently he has started using grammar both out of character and in character. Birm also is known to have an obsession with Star Wars, something that hasn't been noticed by the community until recent days. Fan of sci-fi, fantasy, and nation roleplays. Is both hated and liked in the community, depending on who you ask. Personality Birm's personality often depends on his mood. Most of the time he acts like an uneducated idiot, though he has sometimes proven that he is somewhat intelligent but decides that no one enjoys that side of him. In recent weeks he has been seen more and more using grammar out of character. He can also be very obnoxious, annoying, and a downright troll. He doesn't have much of an ego, and is quite the opposite; he has a lacking of self confidence and often calls himself a bad writer, ugly, and an annoying cretin who should just leave the community. Despite this, he still says on the forum, more habit than anything, probably. When he first joined the forums, he was a troll. He initially posted only OOCs and even then was hardly ever constructive to any conversations. However, he's changed over the past few months, learning our peculiar forms of etiquette and becoming a better RPer, participating in RPs enough to become friends with many who previously thought him no more than a troll (And a troll backed by Soardlo at that!). He also wants to be romantically involved with a girl over the internet. Why are you smirking? We all have our flaws. Alternate Accounts Birm has had many alternate accounts in his time on ROBLOX, though he has forgotten many of them. The current five alts he uses are JefftheSwordShark, TheRealGrapeKing, AltCenteralwas noob k, and DrVahels. The last one I'm not sure, though might be related to an RP on an alternate site. Friends Birm123 is known friends with Mangitungleader, and is also close to users Tortemarra, Xyrial/Sirbookington, Ninjasquid1, and before he had become an absolute brat had a semi-friendship with Soardlo. If anyone else considers me to be a friend then add me, similar to what Tim and Duck did. Craxian considers birm a friend. It is pretty obvious that I am Birm's girlfriend. -Dwagon Duck likes to think he is friends with Birm though he is unsure what Birm thinks about him. Count me on this list, please! I must be on the list of top ten people to be mentioned on lists! ~ Tim Birm's kind of the lovable troll we all came to know oh-so-well. All that aside, he can be a real nice guy. ISaid The thing about good friends is that you generally hate them at first. But if you move past that, it's a good sign that you're onto something special. Love ya buddy. ~ Sim *ahem* -Purring Trivia im redoing this later Category:Role Players